


Only For You

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OngHwang Minhyun, OngHwang Seongwu, OngHwang as twin, Other, Twins, mentionofdaniel, mentionofjaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: OngHwang Minhyun and OngHwang Seongwu is a famous twin and a members of school representative dance group called Wanna One. And you are in the same class with them.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagine OngHwang as twins. Oh my god! Can you guys imagine it? How messy it can be? lmao  
> Btw, i'm planning to write an OngHwang twins fic but i need y'all ideas because currently i'm stuck! :')  
> Please leave a comment, or dm me, or you can send to my curiouscat! Check @ongswu_onge at Twitter for the link! Follow me and I will definitely followback Wannables! <3

OngHwang Minhyun and OngHwang Seongwu is a popular twin in your school. Minhyun is popular as he is the brain of the school and because he is one of the dancer from the school representative dance group, Wanna One. While his brother, Seongwu is famous because he is one of the main dancer in the same dance group and he is also the solo dancer. Everyone in the school knows that Minhyun is dating with one famous girl from the Girl High School. She is the prettiest at their school. You heard that they both met each other at the dance competition last 2 year. But no one knows about Seongwu's relationship. Some people said he is single, some said he already have a girlfriend and he hide her very well, and some even said he like man. Seongwu knows all the rumor about him but he never say anything about it.

 

...

 

Seongwu and Minhyun always bickering a lot with each other and Minhyun always win most of the time with 'I was born 10 minutes earlier than you' card. Seongwu just groaned and rolled his eyes everytime Minhyun said that and they end up lauhing together. You are in the same class with both of them and that is the reason why you know many things about them.

 

...

 

Oh! The twins is quite naughty too. They used to love play a small prank towards everyone in the class especially you. They make you cried once because they put a fake insects (which is your biggest fear), in your bag. You accidentally grab it and when you pull it out you broke out in tears. The twins who laugh at first start to panic when they see you cried. They run towards you and tell you it's only a fake insects and they keep saying sorry. Because of that incident, you ignored both of them for almost a week until they apologize for the hundreds time and promise to buy you a meals as an apologize. They even promised that they will never pull a prank anymore and they do the talk. They never pull a prank anymore and that's make you start talking to them again.

 

...

 

Oh ya! The twins are bestfriends with other 9 kids from different grades. They become close after they know each other from Wanna One. Their groups are famous after they won 1st place last 2 years and of course they are famous for their visuals. Between all the friends in the groups, you have a little crush to Daniel and Jaehwan, eventhough you are close with the twins. Daniel is the most popular one in the group and he is famous for his playboy image. When your bestfriends ask you why you have a crush on Daniel, you said thats it's only because he is good looking, cute and he can dance well. While for Jaehwan, you like him because you have heard him singing while playing guitar and you like his voice so much. Talking about your crush, you had your own principle when it come to relationship. For you, a man have to open up first if they have a feeling to the woman he love. If he's a gentleman, that would be no problem for him, you thought. You told your bestfriends but they said that, these day, it doesn't matter who open up first. It never wrong for a woman to be brave and tell the man that she like him. But you stick with your own principle. 

 

...

 

You have to go home late today after you help your teacher collecting your classmates homework and bring it to the teacher's office. You walk in front of your school gym and notice that Wanna One is warming up to practice. They will be competing in an anually dance competition woth other schools in 3 weeks. You peek for few moments and startled when someone tap your shoulder. You almost scream but you relief because it was Seongwu.

 

"Yah! You scare me!", you scold him. He smile, "Sorry. Hehe.. Why are you still here? Oh. You want to join? Watching us practicing?", he asked. You shake your head, "No. I'm going home. I just- stop by because i heard a music. I forgot that you guys are practicing.", you said. He noded, "But, if you really want to join us, it's fine. It's free though.", he said with a smile. You chuckled, "No. No. Really. It's okay. I need to go home. My phone batery almost died and I don't want my mom to be worried. So, I really need to go. Sorry.", you said and Seongwu look a bit disappointed. "Ermm. Maybe- next time.. Yeah. I'm really sorry but I really can't make it today.", you apologize when you see Seongwu's reaction. He just shake his head and tell you it's fine but he will wait for you to watch their practice next time. You just bow a bit and turn around to walk away when you feel Seongwu hold your wrist.

 

You look at him and your eyes widened. You can feel that your cheeks are burning. You look at your hand and he let it go when he realize it. "Ermm. Sorry. But, can we talk for a moment? I- I want to tell you something. Don't worry! It won't take long. P-promise.", he said. You just noded and he pulled you to a corner. You only look at him, "You know that the competition is in 3 weeks. I want you to come and watch me. Because.. I.. Urmm.. I'm gonna win this for you. And, if I win this, I want to ask you if- you willing to go out with me. I mean.. Uhh.. I want you to be my girlfriend!", your eyes widened. "I-..Uhhh..I-..", Seongwu cut you, "No. I don't need your answer right now. You can answer me after I win that competition. For you.", he said. You can see from his eyes that he is actually nervous. You smile and said jokingly, "Are you sure you can win that competition?,", you giggle when he look shock, "Ermm. Okay. I will wait. But, I really have to go now. And your friends are waiting for you too. You- should go and start practicing too if you want to win, you know?", you said to him. He look at you, dumbfounded. He then smile, "Okay. You should go then.", he hold your shoulders and make your turn around.  You just walk away without looking back at him. You can't stop smiling. 

 

Actually, you are still confused of what happen. You curse at yourself because you sounds like you are giving him hopes. You are scared what if this is one of his prank that he want to play on you? You brushed off the thought. You tell yourself that you are confident that he will not win that competition because in the previous competition, he only place 2nd and 3rd. So, you think that he will never get to be 1st. But, your heart is praying that he will win 1st place. 

 

...

 

On the competition day, you sit at the seat that Seongwu keep for you. After few minutes, the solo battle start. Seongwu told you that he will be performing as the second last solo dancer from total 5 dancers. The 3rd dancer end his performance with a bow. 

 

Seongwu walk to middle of the stage and stand behind the mic. He bring a guitar and he wear almost see through white shirt, a fedora hat, and... a choker?! You can't lie to youself that he look very hot. He start playing the guitar and he sing a short verse from a song.

 

"🎶I promise you, I'll never forget

You made me born again

I can be proud of my people 

I'll do my best

 

I promise, I won't let you go

You who have been the light to me

I will never forget the spring day of both of us

I promise you🎶"

(IPU English Translation)

 

When he stop playing the guitar, the light fade out. When the light is on again, you can see that 'different' Seongwu is standing on the stage. He is standing in 'ready' position to start dancing. Hand on his hat covering his face, the other hand is on the mic stand, and he's standing with a cross leg. His shirt is now half unbuttoned and he is- what?! He is biting a rose! 'Oh my god! He- look so hot!', your heart beating so fast. When the music start playing, you can see Seongwu smirk and he start moving to the rhythm. His dance looks smooth and... sexy. Then, music stop and he throw the hat to the side. Now you can see that his hair is all up. He look extra hot and handsome without the hat. You love that look on him. He take the rose from his lips, he smell the rose, kiss the petals, and throw it to the audiences. The girls at the front row are screaming and fighting over the rose. But his eyes never leave you. He smirk. The music continue and he continue dancing with sexy moves and this time he show more serious and sexy expression for whole performance which make him look extra hot. He even do a body wave and his dance moves is all on point and his moves is all smooth! When the music ended, he look at you and wink. You remind yourself to keep breathing. 

 

After the last dancer performed, the MC announced that the competition will rest for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, the MC welcomed the first group to perform. Wanna One turn is the 3rd group. When they come out, you keep falling again for him. Even all of them are wearing the same outfits for their performance, but in your eyes, Seongwu really looks different and he is the most good looking between everyone. Their performance got a loud cheer from the crowds and their dance is so energetic. They end their dancing with everyone pointing to the crowds and doing hearts to win over the crowds heart. Seongwu did the same but he do it directly to you and he even give you a smile and a wink.

 

After the last group done performing, the MC once again announced that they will have another 10 minutes break. You decide to go to a restroom. On your way back from the restroom, Seongwu stop you. He pinned you to the wall and he look straight to your eyes. Your heart beating like crazy. He look even hotter when you see him up close like this. "Do you like it? Do you like what you saw on the stage? Looks like you really enjoy the performance. I'm glad you like it. Don't forget our promise. If i win this competition, I will find you for your answer. I think I will win this when i see your reaction just now.", Seongwu said. You can see that he is slightly nervous but he still can pull a little smirk to you. You smirk too, "So bold of you think I like that. Well, let's just wait and see Seongwu. What if you didn't win this? Don't be too confident, you will get hurt at the end.", you replied with a smirk and walk away from him.

 

All the contestants are on the stage and everyone look so nervous but determined to win. Your eyes stop at Seongwu. You can see that he is very nervous. He is holding his twin hand and he keep doing a little jump because he is nervous. You feel a bit guilty after everything you said to him just now. You are worried that he might be mad or sad.

 

The MC announced Wanna One as the winner for 1st place for the group competition. You clap your hands, standing and cheering for them. The crowd is cheering very loud and you can see Seongwu is hugging Minhyun and his other friends. When he look at you, you just smile at him and nod your head as a congratulating sign to him. 

 

The MC now, announcing the winner for the solo dance battle. You can see that Seongwu face suddenly change. He look happy just now but he look nervous again. All Wanna One members are standing behind him and they keep giving him strength. His brother, Minhyun still holding his hand and giving him a smile and a look trying to calm his twin. Seongwu smile to Minhyun and he look at the floor again. The crowds are cheering for their favourite dancers. The MC has announced the 3rd, 4th and 5th place.

 

You are so nervous and start having a negative thoughts. You are very nervous and didn't realize that your hand clasped together, praying that he will win 1st place. Of course you want to see him win. 'What if he really get 2nd place? Will he be mad at me? I did belittle him just now. What if i discourage him? Oh my god. I'm sorry Seongwu.', you said in heart and you start praying with your eyes closed, praying for Seongwu to win 1st place. 

 

When the MC announced Seongwu as the winner for 1st place, you open your eyes and you see Seongwu kneeled on the floor and his friends are hugging him. You can't stop smiling because you are happy that he win something that he really deserve. Suddenly, you remember your promise with him. You hurriedly went out from the hall and went home.

 

...

 

The next day at school. Seongwu been watching you since the morning. When everyone went out for lunch, he stop you from going out from the class. "Why did you leave early last night? I need to tell you something. Wait, no. WE need to talk and you know what it is about.". Only you and Seongwu in the classroom. You can see Minhyun is waiting outside the classroom. 

 

He cornered you to your seat. He look outside to his twins. Minhyun just noded, "No one is here. Just hurry up.". Seongwu look at you and smile. His left hand on your chair and his right hand on your desk. He said he don't want you to try to run away. You can't look at his eyes because you are very nervous. "So? I'm sorry tho. I just won last night. So, I need your answer, princess." He ask. You look at him trying to talk but no voice coming out. He bring his face closer to your ear and half whispering, "You know the question already.", you are blushing so hard because you can feel his breath.

 

He then stand straight when you don't answer him and you can see that he is actually smiling. He pull a chair and sit in front of you making your knees touched. When he sit in front of you like this, you can see that he is actually nervous. He hold your hands, "I want to make sure you can't run again now. I- look for you last night. But, you left. Now, I will ask again even you already know the question. So will you be my girlfriend? I really like you. I enter this dance competition for you. Only for you. Because of you, i force myself to be brave and ask you out. I know you like Daniel dancing and Jaehwan singing. And why did you think I did performance last night? You can't lie because I know you like it. Everything i did is for you. And if you want to know, I can't even look anyone in eyes before this. But, because you like someone who can dance, I join the dance group and enter the solo dance competition. Only for you i tell myself to be brave and become more confident. I'm not trying to be creepy, but i really care for you. But you never see me. Why can't you see that i only look at you? I like you since the first day i saw you." Your eyes widened at his statement. 

 

"Yes. I like you since the 1st day i saw you, 3 years ago, our first day in this school. I always try to talk to you but i'm too scared. I'm nervous. But, i'm thankful because Minhyun is always with me and he always help me to talk with you. When i make you cried last time because of the prank, i feel really bad. I even scolded Minhyun and we had a little fight because that is one of his 'genius idea' to make us close.', Minhyun shouted from outside the classroom, "Yah! But it works?", Seongwu rolled his eyes and turn back to look at his twin, "Can you shut up, minion? Oh god. You are ruining the moment!". You chuckled.

 

Seongwu look at you, "Sorry. He always like that. Ermm.. So, will you be my girlfriend? I'm not that romantic type like Minhyun and I'm sorry if i sound weird right now. I know i sound really weird right now. But i really try my best. I really like you. I love you.". It still feel surreal when your crush start confessing to you. Yes! He is your crush. You have been keeping this secret from everyone, including your bestfriends. You look at his eyes and smile. "Ermm.. I- like you too. I don't know since when, but the day i accidentally saw you singing at the hall with your friends, i already fall for you that time." He smile. "That's like months ago. When we are playing around while practicing for the new year performance. I just sing for fun and i didn't realize when you enter the hall. Really? Ohh. So, you really have 'a thing' to a guy who can sing, dance and play instrument? Hahaha.. So?" You raised your eye brows. "Hey! I- I- just like it because it's a talent that not everyone have. And, so.. What? A yes? I guess? And for your information, even if you didn't win last night, i will never say no.". He smile for a second and raised his eyebrows, "Wait. You guess?". You shake your head, "I mean yes! Uhh.. Well, a yes.", you try not sounds desperate. He smile widely and pinched your cheek. "Really? Thank you! Oh my god. You are so cute and I really want to hug you right now. Can i? Can i?". You giggles at his reaction. You just noded and suddenly he hug you. It feel warm.

 

"Ok. That's enough for now. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry. There's only 30 minutes left. You guys can continue celebrating later." Seongwu just groans and pouting. ""Always ruining a moment.", he mumbles. "I heard that, Ongcheong.", Minhyun is now standing at the door. You chuckled at their antics. He look at you and said he will buy you your lunch because he's too happy. Both of you walk towards Minhyun. "Congrats sis in-law. Welcome to the family. If he did something or being naughty, just tell me. I'm gonna kick his ass for you and I'm going to report him to our mom. He won't live long if he did that." Minhyun said to you. Seongwu glare at him. "You don't have to. I'm gonna take good care of my girlfriend and you just take care of Yujin, Hwangcheong.".

 

You only laugh at the twins argument. You think that is cute because they always fight for a small matter but they still love each other so much. "I've been curious about this. Why did you call him Ongcheong and you call him Hwangcheong? That's your first name tho? OngHwang.", you asked both of them while walking to the dining hall. "Nothing serious and nothing special. We just did a draw, something like lucky draw things to decide who should be Ong and who should be Hwang when we still a kid. Because both of us think our family name sounds like two different names. We fight for the names and our mom told us that we did that on our 5th birthday and i don't know how, it stuck till today.", Seongwu tell their childhood story. "Yeah. I always wanted the 'Ong' since I was born first and 'Ong' is like at the front but this little brat keep demanding he want to be the 'Ong'. That's why we end up with the game. Unfortunately this Ongcheong win that time and he get the 'Ong'.", you let out a laughed that you have been trying to hold after listening to Minhyun explaination. "Both of you are so funny and cute! Oh my god. I can't believe it.", both of them look at you.  "I can't believe you tell her that story and make me tell her too. This is your fault. Now our secret is exposed!", Minhyun said while glaring at Seongwu. Seongwu is about to open his mouth and you stop them, "Oh god. There. Always bickering. Are both of you not tired? Aigoo. Let's go. They are waiting.", you said while pointing to their friends. 

 

You sit together with Seongwu and his friends. It is not your first time to eat together with them so people don't think it's weird or suspicious of it. After school, you hang out with Seongwu and his friends. He tell them about you guys and everyone congratulate both of you. "I'm gonna tell mom that you finally decide to become a man and asked her out. Can you guys believe it? Seongwu is not a coward anymore!", Seongwu glare at his twin. "Yujin I'm sorry that you have to face this annoying Hwangcheong face everyday. I know you got nagged a lot about everything.", Seongwu said to Minhyun's girlfriend. Everyone just laugh. Minhyun look at you, "I'm sorry that you have to suffer with this annoying cowards Ongcheong since today. Stay strong sis-in-law. And for your information Ongcheong, I never nag at her. I only nag at you, Ongcheong.", Minhyun replied and Yujin just noded while laughing. Everyone laugh becomes louder. "I really hate you, minion.", "Don't worry. Me too." They laugh. 

 

...

 

After a week, people start to notice that both you and Seongwu are dating. During the gap for second class, one of your classmate walk to you and Seongwu and said it's weird because you have been eating with Seongwu and his friends for over a week and you look extra close with him. "Are you two together right now? Like, dating with each other?", he asked. His question make everyone in your class look at both of you with anticipation. Your bestfriends noded,  "Yes. You didn't look for us too. And you didn't wait for us after school anymore. Before this, you always wait for us and it's been a week. I saw you walk with Seongwu and Minhyun last week. You better tell us everything! If you keep any secret from us, I'm not gonna buy you chicken anymore. And you Seongwu, are you really dating my bestfriend?", one of your bestfriend said to both of you. Everyone in the class still looking at you and Seongwu. Seongwu just noded and hold your hand, "So, since everyone know, do not disturb my girlfriend anymore. Or else you have to fight me." He said jokingly. You only giggles at him. Everyone in your class except you, Seongwu and Minhyun looks shocked at the news they've been questioning both of you before they start cheering and congratulating you. Only in few hours, the new has spread to whole school and you and Seongwu become a hot topic at your school. 

 

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> Done with another Ong Seongwu x OC. Yeayy!  :'D
> 
> And i love to see OngHwang as a twin. They so cute y'all.  :')
> 
> If you read something that doesn't make sense, please ignore. Lmao x) 
> 
> I know the ending is kinda rushing and the whole fic is messy? Pls forgove me. Lol hahaha
> 
> I really hope you guys like this. And pleaaseeee leave a comment. I looooveeeeee reading it. And maybe it give me strength to keep writing. Hehehe <3
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on :  
> Twitter @ongswu_onge  
> AFF : SyupeoBWanna


End file.
